


Some Enchanted Evening

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [36]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Morgana gives Gwen a special enchantment to help with baby making.</p><p>Prompt: 87 Arouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Enchanted Evening

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  —   
**Title:** Some Enchanted Evening  
 **Rating:** PG/K+  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin Morgana  
 **Character/s:** Devon, The Princesses  
 **Summary:** Morgana gives Gwen a special enchantment to help with baby making.  
 **Warnings:** bad puns  
 **Word Count:** 734  
 **Prompt:** 87 Arouse

 **Some Enchanted Evening**  
Gwen pushed the double pram through the open door of Morgana and Merlin’s flat. She dropped the rather large baby bag on the floor next to them.

“Thank you again for doing this.” Gwen said with a sigh.

“It’s nothing besides you can pay me back when Merlin and I take a weekend holiday after New Year.” Morgana said. “He wants another child.”

“That’s why I asked you to babysit. Arthur is getting impatient. He loves his girls but he wants a son.”

“I have something for you.” Morgana took a poultice out of the desk drawer. She held it out to Gwen. “Put it under the mattress. It will last for twenty four hours. I can’t guarantee it will get you pregnant but it will keep him aroused as long as you both are on the bed together. If you need a break get up and go to the loo. I used two of these to conceive Devon.” 

“At the same time?” Gwen asked.

“No!” Morgana laughed. “Take it.” 

“Morgana, you know how Arthur feels about magick.” Gwen said as she hesitated.

“Don’t tell him.” Morgana laughed. “I didn’t tell Merlin.”

“I remember how that worked out for you.” Gwen said. “Merlin was so upset with you that Arthur had to search for him and talk to him to calm him down.”

Morgana held it out again. “Take it. You don’t have to use it.”

Gwen took it and shoved it in her coat pocket. “If he catches me, you better send Merlin after him.”

“Promise. Now go make a baby.” Morgana grinned.

Gwen gave the sleeping princesses a kiss and left for a night of romance with Arthur.

Merlin came out of the kitchen. “Dishes are done. What are they doing here?”

“Arthur and Gwen are working on another one tonight.” Morgana smiled. “She didn’t want interruptions.” 

Merlin nodded. He peeked at the sleeping princesses. He picked up the baby bag. “I’ll put the travel crib up in Devon’s room.”

“Thanks.” Morgana watched as he went down the hall.

Morgana followed with the pram.

 

 

Later that evening Gwen shoved the poultice under the mattress and changed into a short red nightie.

“Very pretty!” Arthur said as he came in and looked at her. He thought for a moment. “Did I forget something?”

“No. I thought we would work on that baby you want.” Gwen smile seductively.

Arthur pulled her close and kissed her. “Sounds like hard work to me.”

“I was hoping for it.” Gwen unzipped his jeans and put her hand under them. She found what she was after.

“Guinevere, you are full of surprises tonight.” Arthur pulled off his shirt. “Good thing I’m not afraid of some hard work.”

Gwen giggled and pulled him onto the bed. She gasped as the enchantment affected her as well. She was immediately aroused.

Arthur shed the rest of his clothes and was on top of her before she could catch her breath.

“I can’t believe how much I want you.” Arthur whispered into her neck. “It’s almost like….. Guinevere, what did you do?”

“Nothing.” Gwen said as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Morgana gave us a present. Just enjoy it. You can yell at me when it wears off.”

Arthur looked at her. “How long is it going to last?”

“Twenty four hours. Let’s not waste it.” Gwen pulled him closer.

“Fine but don’t take anything from my witch of a sister again.” Arthur frowned.     

“I promise. Now I’m waiting for all that hard work you promised me.” Gwen giggled.

“Bad puns will not get you back in my good humor.” Arthur said as he ran his hands over her.

Gwen giggled. “Yes Sire. I am at your mercy.”

Arthur sighed and let the enchantment take over.

Arthur made love to his Queen over and over again. It was late the next day when the spell finally stopped working. Arthur fell asleep and Gwen smiled.    

 

 

Merlin looked at his watch. “Morgana, when are Arthur and Gwen coming to get the princesses?”

“Soon I would think.” Morgana sipped her tea and tried to look innocent. She failed.

Merlin looked at her. “You gave them that enchantment you used on me didn’t you?”

Morgana shrugged.

“Arthur will not be happy.” Merlin said.

“Arthur will be too exhausted to be anything.” Morgana smirked. “Gwen will be the really happy one.”

Merlin made a face.   
     


End file.
